Love at first Sight
by agent.music.art
Summary: Skyeward AU that takes place after the events of San Juan


Author note: Happy/Merry Christmas! I'm really sorry for not updating everything I've been so busy with school and then I've had an injury for the past two months. I haven't had the much time to write. I read all of the comments from my stories and I am taking all suggestions but I don't know why but does anyone like the idea of Skye becoming an aunt? Pm me or leave me a comment or contact me on Instagram (everyfandom1). Here's is an one shot about Skye on the run after the events of San Juan. I'm not in the holiday mood so here is something diverse this holiday season. I hope you like it.

Love at first sight

Skye is terrified it's been 3 months since the events if San Juan but she wasn't back to normal. She left shield after Coulson took it too far one day

*flashback*

*Skye was sitting on Coulson's office as try where talking "Skye, if you can't control your powers were going to have to lock you up." Coulson said with a stern face. "Is that just your 'nice' way of saying get lost Skye." Skye asked hurt. "Well your not letting us run test on you to find out what you are." Coulson said relaxed. Skye stood up and said "If I can't be trust by my boss and co-workers I might as well go because no one cares about me." Skye said clearly pissed off. "Fine go see if I care." Coulson said with just pure hate in his voice. Skye stormed out of Coulson's office, gathered and packed up her things and left the playground.

*back to present day*

"Skye? Skye baby you okay?" A gentle voice asked that belonged to Grant Ward.

"Sorry I was just daydreaming." Skye said but couldn't believe that they had been dating for nearly 3 months now.

Grant wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I know the world is at war right now and we've only been together for nearly three months but I've wanted to say this for a long long time. I love you, Skye."

At first Skye was stunned at Grant's words. Skye started to tear up. "I love you too, Grant." Skye said with a huge smiled.

Grant smiled back and started kissing her. There kiss got more and more romantic. (A/N- fades out into the next scene)

*meanwhile at the playground*

Things had been quite at the playground ever since Skye left. Coulson expect Skye to be back in a week maybe month but not permanently. Coulson had felt awful that he was the reason Skye left. All the light was sucked out of the playground with Trip dead and Skye gone. Sure Bobbi and Hunter where funny but they didn't bring the joy of having Skye and Trip. The worst was Coulson having the lie where Skye was.

"Sir?" A voice asked as Coulson looked and saw Fitzsimmons at the door.

"Yes." Coulson said very focused.

"Your not going to like this but when Fitz and I went out food shopping we saw a couple." Simmons said and let out a heavy sigh.

"What's so weird about a couple?" Coulson asked not knowing where this was going.

"They were two former agents." Fitz said with no stutter. Fitz was back to normal and so was Fitzsimmons. They even started dating.

"Who is it." Coulson asked thinking it's Clint and Natasha.

"I'm just going to show you a picture we took." Simmons said as she took at her phone and gave it to Coulson.

"No it can't be. She know better than- He is.." Coulson said just damn confused and gave the phone back to Simmons. "Just leave them alone and when was this photo took?" Coulson said curiously.

"A few days ago it was of Jemma and I but if you look in the background." Fitz said.

"Thank you for notifying me." Coulson said as Fitzsimmons exited the room. 'Now I feel like an idiot' Coulson sadly though.

*Back at one of Skye and Grant's safe house's*

It was two hours since Skye and Grant admitted their true feeling for each other but currently they were both asleep in each other's arms.

Grant woke up and kissed Skye on her stomach "Come on baby wake up." Grant persuaded her to wake up.

"No I'm sleepy." Skye complained and hit Grant with a pillow.

Grant started tickling and kissing Skye.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake." Skye said laughing and with a big smile

Grant pulled Skye into his lap "I knew it would work." Grant said and smiled.

Skye sighed then frowned "I wanted to tell you this for a few days now but remember when we went food shopping the other day?"

"Yeah are you okay?" Grant asked concerned as Skye turned her head. Grant put his hand on Skye's cheek and made her look at him but he wasn't happy to see you tars in her eyes. "Skye please, tell me what's going on." Grant plead.

"I saw Fitz and Simmons as we were kissing and I saw them take a picture of us." Skye said in a weak voice as she buried her head in Grant's chest.

Grant just sighed "It's not your fault Skye." Grant said hoping it would soothe her.

"Does this mean we have to switch safe houses again?" Skye asked sadly.

"Not if you don't want to. I know you love it here. I just want you too be happy. I hate seeing you sad it just makes my heart break." Grant said as he cradled Skye in his arms.

"I do love it here but I don't want to go back to SHIELD. I want to be with you and just never look back." Skye said as a few tears ran down her face.

"Please please don't cry. Your to pretty to cry." Grant said as wiped Skye's tears away.

"I want to have a future one day just you and I. I would say some kids but Garrett made sure that dream died with him." Skye said jokingly.

Grant kissed Skye which turned very nice...

*back at the playground*

Coulson sat in his office looking damn confused. Yes he wanted Skye back but not if the sake of her being unhappy. He was taking in what Fitzsimmons said. Skye and Ward together. He didn't approve of that but he also didn't approve of them being together in the first place. But Coulson wasn't there to tell Skye what was right and wrong anymore. He hated himself for letting her go. He felt like a father fighting with his daughter but getting he back would require a lot of work and accepting her 'annoying' boyfriend. The question was "Can Coulson get his 'daughter' back or will they just part." But that never happened...

*back at one of Skye and Grant's safe houses*

Skye was lying down across her boyfriend's bare, firm but still cozy chest. Skye felt the rise and fall of Grant's chest as he breathed. Skye was smiling but didn't know. Skye and Grant spent the rest of their days together until the had both peacefully gone the same day. But they were still together as angels in the after life. The end


End file.
